


Thorough

by DarkGreenVelour



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: F/F, Heavy BDSM, Mirror Universe, Non-Consensual Bondage, Public Humiliation, Rape, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGreenVelour/pseuds/DarkGreenVelour
Summary: Kira reveals what punishment from her mirror counterpart is like.





	Thorough

I don’t even know where she gets contraptions like this. 

The Intendant--that callous, villainous, perverted version of me--heard I was trying to escape to my own universe--away from her, away from this pitiful excuse of a space station and back to the bright clean halls of my own Deep Space Nine. That sly smile morphed into an infuriated scowl as she growled that she was going to punish me thoroughly for such disobedience.

She wasn’t lying when she said it would be thorough. 

I had to follow her throughout the entire day, shadow every place she goes and every meeting she attends--but in this horrible outfit: 

It’s a white jumpsuit that’s so tight it hurts to move, clinging to my body and displaying every wrinkle in my skin, every drop of sweat, every protrusion on the surface of my body as I walk around and the officers leer at me. My breasts are sticking out so much from the pointy padded bra she stuck them in, my makeup is so dark and dramatic I look like a Cardassian whore, my ass sticks out from the thin fabric pasted onto my back...but worst of all is between my legs. 

She forced me to wear a special metal machine for my underwear; it wraps around my waist and dips down to in between my legs, except that bulging out under my privates is a slick dildo attached to the bottom of the underwear, programmed to shove in and out of my vagina all day, a circular plastic attachment at the upper part of my panties pressed against my clitoris that vibrates intensely, and two holes in the machine itself--one beneath my urethra to let urine out, and one above my anus for when I need to defecate. She put it on me this morning, latched up her leash to my shock collar, and began her day by parading me around the station. I hate it so much. No matter how much I squirm and shift and try to pry the machine off of me, it won’t budge. When I try to get it off, a motion sensor must be triggered, because I can feel the dildo move faster and the vibrator dial up.

And the worst part about it--even worse than standing at her side while she makes deals with Empire representatives and feeling the dildo shove into me over and over again, and orgasming right in front of her visitors from the vibrator stuck onto me--is that when I have to pee, there’s nowhere I can go. In the middle of her meeting about bargains on human slaves, I leaned over and whispered in her ear, asking if I could go to the bathroom. Her answer was a long red nail pressing the maximum button on the remote for my collar, delivering a shock so painful I yelped out loud and clawed at my throat, panting, wide-eyed. The situation set in. I walked as close to the corner of the room as my leash would extend, squatted on the ground, and peed through my jumpsuit, staining the white fabric dark yellow as I let out a puddle of urine onto the carpet. The Intendant smiled and beckoned me over again with two fingers, getting a chuckle out of the visitor as he stared at me. 

“Sorry, general, but this one needed disciplining badly,” she said. 

I must have failed some test of hers, or she is just having too much fun watching my torture to stop. Because now I am spread-eagle, my wrists and ankles tied wide apart onto the beams of a display case in the middle of the station. Everyone is staring at me, and I cringe as a random officer walking by reaches forward through the hole in the back of my jumpsuit and jams his finger up my asshole with a guffaw. 

The Intendant said she wouldn’t take me down for another hour.


End file.
